


Weeps (and whimpers of happiness)

by honeypotatoes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe - Freeform, Non-Idol AU, OOC, Overstimulation, PWP, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Smut, Tags May Change, Wet & Messy, almost non existant tbh, alpha!hyunwoo, and more - Freeform, idk - Freeform, just porn, nobody else shows up really, omega!kihyun, this is only porn, very little nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: Hyunwoo woke up in the middle of the night with the scent of summer shower and lavender. He wasn’t too shocked until he realized that the scent was too strong and heavy to be normal. He sat up to his small mate beside him, humping his clothed dick on the bed.There is literally no plot. Just plain pwp of showki.There's not enough of showki in this fandom #SHOWKI RISE





	1. Heated warmth that sooths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. this is my versin of abo. So here's a little info!
> 
> There are ruts of alphas and heats for omegas.   
> Omega's heat can affect the alpha slightly and vise versa.   
> When mating bites are placed during their first intercourse, they become mates. Even if one side has not consented. Omegas and Alphas only have one mate, so it is normal to choose carefully before becoming mates. However, Omegas can only have sex with their mate and will feel discomfort and sometimes pain if their engage in sexual activities with another person. Alphas do not have this condition.
> 
> Omegas have a birthing canal in their bodies that can be accessed in their rectum once given enough teasing and prodding. Once an alpha slips inside the canal and knots inside there is a very high chance of pregnancy. However, if an alpha merely knots an omega, but not inside their birthing canal, they might still get pregnant, but with a much lower chance. 
> 
> So far that's all I can remember! I'll add more once I recall some details!

Hyunwoo woke up in the middle of the night with the scent of summer shower and lavender. He wasn’t too shocked until he realized that the scent was too strong and heavy to be normal. He sat up to his small mate beside him, humping his clothed dick on the bed. Kihyun was half asleep and half awake. His eyes lidded with red cheeks. 

The alpha shook his lover awake, “Kihyunnie… Kihyun, wake up!” he whispered. 

Kihyun blinked slowly, he seemed to take in his surroundings. He looked up to the alpha, taking in his scent of cinnamon spices and spring rain. Suddenly he jumped onto Hyunwoo’s lap, burying his nose into his neck. Kihyun heaved with effort, trying to clear his head without avail. He was quickly pulled down the abyss by his heat.

“Please…” Kihyun sobbed, “Fuck me…” 

Hyunwoo’s breath hitched, his mate’s heat starting to get into him as well. Shaking his head, he looked into the shorter’s eyes. “Are you sure? Do you not want your suppressants? It’s still in the early stage…” 

His silent question hanging over in the air, if he fucked him there would be a high chance of pregnancy. 

Kihyun nodded fervently, his heat taking over him, “Just, just give me some contraceptives later… It should do the work…” he tone pleading and desperate, “ I’m sure, just- please!” 

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun off him gently, the omega whined in a panic. 

“Shh… It’s ok, I’m here…” Hyunwoo soothed his lover, quickly grabbing the heat package that they prepared and stored under the bed just in case. 

Kihyun blushed as he saw the dildo that he bought online a while ago being pulled out. Hyunwoo smiled as he saw his lover’s embarrassed face, I’d have to use it on him this time…The alpha returned with some lube, he flipped Kihyun around without warning, making the omega yelp. 

Before the elder started, he asked seriously, needing to ask before Kihyun fell too deep, “What’s your safe word, baby?” 

"Acorns, “ Kihyun replied immedietely.

“Good boy,” Hyunwoo praised, he kneaded the omega’s clothed ass. Feeling the suppleness underneath the cotton. 

Kihyun blushed, he could feel his slick oozing out slowly. He buried his face in the pillow, feeling his ass getting fondled and his hole stretching. The bottom of his grey underwear turned black with Hyunwoo administrations, the wet spot spreading bigger and bigger. The alpha sniffed the air, the slick was emitting the sweet scent of his omega. 

He pulled down Kihyun’s underwear, letting it get stuck underneath the two pale globes. It was incredibly sexy, the elastic digging into his upper thigh and making the flesh budge out a little. The small, unstretched hole that was leaking a small stream of translucent liquid was fluttering under the hot gaze and cold air. Kihyun moaned. 

Hyunwoo caressed the pink rim, letting his nail catch onto the crack. Pushing one thumb in shallowly, he groaned as he imagined if it was his dick rather than his thumb in the slick, wet heat. Kihyun whined as he felt a thick finger replace the thumb. 

The finger dug in slowly but deeply, all the way in. So far, the slick was enough for one finger, clenching lightly on the digit. Soon, two fingers were in and Kihyun buckled in impatience. 

Hyunwoo pressed one hand down his spine, growling under his breath, his alpha instinct telling him to control the omega and make him his. Kihyun squirmed slightly, his eyes rolling back as his mate starting thrusting in and out with a steady pace. The pace was slow but deep, pulling his fingers all the way out to his fingertips then pushing them back in till the hilt. 

The omega sobbed, “Please… Faster!” 

The alpha seemed like he didn’t hear anything, and went on with the same slow rhythm. Kihyun sobbed harder, desperate tears spilling over and catching on his long eyelashes. He twisted his body around, looking up to his mate’s dark eyes. 

“Please…” he pleaded with a hiccup, “Hyunwoo-hyung…!”

Hyunwoo stopped his thrusting, and the omega keened. The thick digits stilled inside, not moving but still prominent. Kihyun turned back and whined loudly, trying to thrust backwards, however the hand on his back stopping him. Thus, the younger was stuck in place. The heat in his gut grower stronger and stronger. He clenched onto the fingers, the slick flowing through and his hole started itching without the friction. He wiggled, trying to get Hyunwoo moving but the alpha’s fingers were as still as stone. 

“Why…” Kihyun sobbed, “Please move…”

The omega scrambled his brain as to why this was happening. He racked his brain but his heat was clouding his thoughts. After a few seconds, he just couldn’t take it anymore and cried out desperately, his heat talking for him.

“Alpha!” he cried unconsciously, “Alpha… Fuck me….” 

Hyunwoo grinned triumphantly at the cry, his inner alpha pleased immensely. He moved his fingers, and at the yell of finally! from Kihyun, he thrusted in a third finger harshly. Kihyun’s jaw slacked, drool was dampening the pillow underneath his head and his body rocked back and forth from the force. 

The omega screamed silently, his eyes rolled back and he came for the first time that night. His cock spilling over the sheets and his hole gushed with a new wave of slick, drenching Hyunwoo’s relentless fingers that continued during his orgasm. 

“Hah… Stop! Stop, hyung…I just came, “ the omega panted, gulping down saliva, “I-I’m sen-sensitive!” 

Hyunwoo continued pounding his fingers as Kihyun twitched in overstimulation, his legs tensed up and while nothing came out of his length, the inside of his hole pulsed and pushed out another gush of liquids. Finally Hyunwoo stopped and pulled out his fingers with a quick tug making the omega keen in pleasure. 

The alpha looked down at the slack figure who laid on his side. He had his eyes closed, short pants coming out from his pink mouth and of course, the swollen red rim oozing out thick and sticky liquids. Hyunwoo leaned down to kiss his mate slowly and tenderly, the kiss completely different from his formally harsh actions. 

“Are you alright?” Hyunwoo asked as Kihyun nodded with a pleasant sigh.

After confirming, Hyunwoo bent down and Kihyun leaned up. The two met halfway, they closed their eyes and nuzzled each other, forehead touching forehead. When they opened their eyes, Hyunwoo flipped Kihyun on his back. Thighs spread wide and on the alpha’s lap. His semi-erect cock and hole clenching on thin air was clearly visible under the soft lamp light. 

Kihyun suddenly realized the position he was in, he flushed from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. His nipples turned a dusty pink, perked under the cold air. He tried to twist away, but Hyunwoo’s fast hands held his hands over his head in a flourish. 

“Hy-hyung! This is embarassing!” he whined, but his length hardened under the teasing gaze, and his slick seemed to flow out even more with his twitching hole. 

Hyunwoo kept silent, though his eyes were so dark with lust that Kihyun couldn’t stop staring. He tugged the omega downwards and his tip connected with the oozing slit. Placing both hands on the slim hip, Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun’s eyes for a last confirmation. 

When all he saw was love and trust, Hyunwoo rumbled, “Now, it’s my turn…”

He jerked his hips and penetrated all the way in harshly. Kihyun threw his head back with his mouth open in a quiet yell, his legs tensed up and insides squeezed tightly onto the sudden intruder. Hyunwoo winced on the tight heat, patting Kihyun’s cheek lightly for him to loosen up. 

Kihyun’s hole clenched and unclenched, the flesh inside massaging Hyunwoo’s dick. The rim fluttered and he tried his best to relax his grip. He whined quietly as Hyunwoo rocked, the tip brushing his prostate. His cock stretching his insides open, leaving no space.

The omega curled onto himself, holding his legs with his arms. His dick and hole exposed, making it much more easier for Hyunwoo to pound all the way into oblivion. But contrary to Kihyun’s silent wishes, the alpha resemed to his slow deep movements. Pulling all the way out til the angry red tip was visible and all the way back in to the hilt. 

Kihyun sobbed, not again. This time he cried out, “Alpha… Please, faster…?” 

Hyunwoo complied, he did move faster. However only with the glans, only his tip was in Kihyun. He thrusted shallowly, but much faster. Kihyun cried out in frustration, deep inside he was aching for some contact. He released his legs and put them back on top of his alpha’s thighs. Reaching out with grabby hands, he hoped that his lover would pick him up and fuck him, hard. 

Hyunwoo grinned, albeit with some effort, since it was also hard for him to control him not to pummel into his lover’s lovely tight heat. He pulled his lover up into his arms, he then stood up abruptly. Kihyun held on tightly in shock, he looked up into Hyunwoo’s eyes with frantic question. 

The elder smiled and when Kihyun started to relax, Hyunwoo loosened his hands and let gravity do its work. Kihyun screamed and threw his hands around his alpha’s neck again, but then he rolled his eyes back with a high-pitched keen. He came with his alpha’s thick cock burrowed deeply into his heat and his tip perfectly dug into that bundle of nerves. He legs twitched and if it wasn’t for Hyunwoo’s waiting palms that held onto his bottom, he would’ve fell backwards in extreme pleasure. 

White stained both men in their stomach area, and Kihyun’s slick overflew from his hole and dripped down to the ground. Letting his lover come down from his high, Hyunwoo stilled and rocked lightly. Kihyun breathed heavily, his head lolled forward into Hyunwoo’s neck. He looked up to the alpha beneath his eyelashes and found the man looking back down at him with a gentle and slightly apologetic smile. 

“You…” Kihyun said breathlessly.

"Sorry, sorry!” Hyunwoo hugged his lover tightly, tugging on their connected bodies at the same time. 

Kihyun groaned, his hole fluttering in want again. Another heat wave. 

Hyunwoo noticed the change in atmosphere, he jerked upwards, forcing another moan from Kihyun. The omega’s scent and the alpha’s scent was just mingling together in the enclosed space, making both of their heads hazy with want. The elder continued his task, bouncing the light man up and down. Kihyun held on for dear life, because of the position, all his focus was on his lower body. It burned with soreness after many thrusts but the thirst deep inside him just couldn’t be sated. 

Hyunwoo changed directions, he was prodding carefully for something else. 

Kihyun knew what he was finding, while he was a little excited, he was mostly scared. “Hyung... " He pleaded. 

Hyunwoo closed his eyes for a brief moment, when he opened them he was determined, “I won’t knot in there. But.. at least let me find it… If you really don’t want it, I won’t go in.” 

Kihyun was relieved at the comforting words, he nodded shyly. So, the alpha continued searching until he came across it. Hyunwoo found it, Kihyun’s birthing canal. He prodded at it carefully, until the flesh let way to another passage. The alpha looked questioningly at his mate, stopping his actions until given a confirmation. 

This was the first time Hyunwoo ever explicitly tried to find his birthing canal, they had talked about it jokingly before but this time it was for real… Kihyun lowered his head, his heat fading away temporarily. He was really scared, no one has ever went in there before. His heart was torn, he didn’t really want Hyunwoo to go in, but he knew what his alpha was wishing.

“Kihyunnie, look at me,” Hyunwoo said, sitting down carefully at the edge of the bed so that he won’t accidentally slip inside the canal. “This is your choice, it should be about you. If you are scared and don’t want me to go in, I won’t. This is your body, don’t mind me.” 

The omega felt warmth spread in his chest, he nuzzled apologetically, “I’m sorry, maybe next time…? When I’m not completely out of my mind…? Hmm?” 

The alpha sighed internally, but he knew the importance and the weight that definitely would not be on his shoulders but on his mate’s. He nodded, and kissed the smaller long and slow, his tongue dancing playfully in Kihyun’s mouth, savoring the little whines at the back of his throat. He pulled away with lips with a pop, and held onto his omega’s waist with both hands. 

Pulling the slender body up slowly, feeling the flesh desperately trying to hold on without avail. Kihyun moaned and clenched the hot rod in his body, whining when he felt the loss. Hyunwoo ignored the small licks of pleading at his collarbone, and placed the omega who was being drowned in lust on the bed. Kihyun whined loudly, he twisted his body towards Hyunwoo. His slender waist and perky ass seducing the alpha, making him growl. 

Without Hyunwoo adminstrations, Kihyun spread his thighs wide willingly. The muscles underneath smooth skin parted way for the pleasure he knew would come soon.

Hyunwoo put a strong hand on Kihyun’s side, making the omega ticklish from the touch. He slid in slowly, groaning of the hot heat that engulfed him greedily. Kihyun’s silver-grey hair was splayed on the pillow like a halo, his breath came out in short pants and his eyes lidded from the steady warmth that was filling him up. The alpha stopped at the hilt, the two stilled to catch a long needed breath. The larger man leaned down to pepper his mate in small pecks, printing soft kisses on pink cheeks and closed eyelids. Kihyun opened his eye and stared up lovingly, pressing a gentle kiss on Hyunwoo’s smiling lips. 

“I’m going to move now.”

Kihyun nodded shyly and braced himself. 

Hyunwoo really tried. He tried to move slowly for his mate’s comfort and safety, but the small mewlings were driving him crazy. He buried his head in Kihyun’s neck and kissed the skin there, whispering a small sorry. He growled and slammed inside with an unforgiving force. Pistoning his hips back and forth, the slick turning into white foam and dripping onto the sheets, soiling them. Kihyun choked, coughing a little. 

“Wa-wait! Slow down!” The omega closed his eyes tightly, a mantra of moans and the alphas name spewed out his swollen lips. 

The bed creaked, the headboard slammed into the charcoal wall. Hyunwoo’s thrusts were growing erratic, chasing for the release. Kihyun could only grab on the sheets above his head tightly in his fists, his legs splayed and limp, giving an occasional twitch. Stars crossed behind his eyelids, the pleasure almost too much. 

Hyunwoo watched through red-rimmed eyes as he slid in and out of his omega who whimpered and quaked beneath him. His dick spilling out small beads of precum, bouncing up and down from the thrusts. He reached out to knead the pink chest, playing with the swollen nipples. Kihyun tried to twist away, his tears wetting his cheeks. The alpha’s hand left the poor nips after a good squeeze, but then reached down to palm the weeping shaft. Kihyun cried out softly, his small hands shot up to push the alpha’s chest away but his arms were too weakened by the pleasure.

Hyunwoo could feel the insides clamping down, more slick being produced and doused on his shaft that was buried deep inside. Kihyun hiccuped, his legs so tense he could them cramping up a little. He shook his head in desperation, “Hyung… No-no more!” 

The omega felt a deep heat swirling in his gut, making it contract even more, squeezing his insides tightly. Hyunwoo grunted, he slammed in again making the smaller man moan. 

“I-I’m cumming!” His voice hitched.

Kihyun bit on his fist, trying to conceal the lewd whines that came out of his throat. His back arched off the bed, a beautiful line created. Hyunwoo watched mesmerized at him, his chest rumbling in satisfaction. The silver haired man wailed with a flushed-red face as the older’s knot got caught at the rim and pushed in with a determined thrust. 

Hyunwoo released inside, the hot almost burning cum staining Kihyun, overflowing out a little. He looked down at his lover, whose face is still flushed from cumming. Hyunwoo stared a little confused, he cupped Kihyun’s red face, looking at the tightly closed eyes. 

He’s still cumming?

He looked towards his lover’s groin. The medium-sized cock standing proudly, a translucent and sticky liquid spilling out in copious amounts. However, there wasn’t any of the white cum that should’ve been present. Hyunwoo suddenly realized, he blurted, “Kihyunnie, are you squirting?” 

Kihyun’s eyes flew open, he stared at his hard dick that spurted its last drips of slick. His face mortified once his saw his situation, “Oh god… No, Hyung don’t look!” He pushed Hyunwoo’s amused face away, trying to cover the twinkling eyes. The alpha quickly held the flaying hands on the side of his spread legs, not letting him cover his shaft. 

“Let go…!” Kihyun whined.

“No… You’ll just hide it, I want to see more.” Hyunwoo rocked, his cum sploshing around inside, making Kihyun moan more. 

The alpha looked down, as he thrusted lightly, the colorless liquid started flowing out again in smaller loads. Kihyun whimpered in embarrassment, but even if he felt a little humiliated for making such a mess, he couldn’t lie on how good it was making him feel. 

Hyunwoo grinned, he pressed on Kihyun’s prostate hard. 

The omega screamed, throwing his head back, his cock oozed. Kihyun panted, his eyes lidded with exhaustion. The heat was subdided for a short while, leaving the couple in a shirt peace. But all Kihyun wanted, was to go to sleep. Hyunwoo combed his fingers in his mate’s hair knowingly, cooing at his omega. He laid down gingerly, trying not to tug on their connection. 

The two fell asleep, under the soft light of a high moon.


	2. Fullness

Hyunwoo woke up first, his softened dick still inside of Kihyun. He looked at the soiled sheets and his mate, who slept peacefully ontop him. The alpha knew that he needed to get something to clean up his lover with and with his shaft still engulfed, that was impossible. 

He gently shook Kihyun awake, a small whine slipped out of his mouth. 

“Kihyunnie…”

The smaller man awoke with confused eyes, his face tinged pink when he felt Hyunwoo shifting inside. The alpha kissed him on the forehead as he tried to slip out slowly, however that just made the entire process even more agonizing. 

With an apologetic sigh, Hyunwoo yanks out with a smooth pop and Kihyun’s breath hitched in discomfort and emptiness. The alpha murmured gentle words, trying to sooth the young omega beneath him. 

“I’m sorry… But we need to clean up…” Hyunwoo nuzzled his big head into Kihyun’s pale neck that littered with bruises and hickeys. “Do you need anything before I go grab a towel…?” He inquired quietly.

Kihyun’s face immediately turned red with a thought that ran through his mind. He turned his head to the side and tightly closed his eyes in embarrassment. The alpha above him chuckled deeply, “Don’t worry… What do you need?” 

The small man stuttered with his face covered under his hands, “W-would you mind.. grabbing me my toy…? It’s just, just that...” He whispered with his face aflame, his voice growing quieter by the word. 

Hyunwoo’s chest rumbled in amusement, he reached over to the night table and picked up the midnight blue dildo. He flipped his mate around gently, mindful of the purple fingerprints that was scattered around the slender waist. Placing a stray pillow under Kihyun, his perky ass lifted up to show the pink rim clenching on nothing. Hyunwoo scraped up the thick white release with his thumb and pushed it back in the fluttering hole as Kihyun moaned quietly. The sound of squelching bounced off the walls, three thick fingers were stretching the omega with careful precision. 

Before the two realized, a dildo that was only supposed to make Kihyun feel full became an object that threw the couple into another frenzy of lovemaking.

As Hyunwoo rubbed the inner walls, he could see Kihyun’s back flushed with a pretty pink and sweat starting to accumulate across his forehead, dampening the silver-grey hair. The steady rhythm of shallow thrusting made Kihyun whine and squirm, only throwing out deep moans when a fingertip pressed on the sensitive bundle of nerves. His dick was twitching in pleasure, and Hyunwoo’s cum from before mixed with Kihyun’s own slick started to overflow and seep out through the alpha’s fingers. 

Seeing this, Hyunwoo pulled out his fingers harshly. Without the block, the fluids oozed out of the quivering hole without restraint. Kihyun whined, he was so close! He scrambled and grabbed at the alpha behind him, “Hyung…! Please…!” 

Hyunwoo pressed his lips lightly on the pale milky neck, shushing Kihyun with a warm palm running through damp hair. He grabbed the dildo that was set beside and pulled the red rim aparted slightly, just enough to have the cold air be let inside. Kihyun shivered in sensitivity, humming with a high-pitched tone to hurry up the alpha. Hyunwoo pressed the tip of the toy on the stretched hole, and without hesitation pushed in the dildo in with a flourish. Kihyun choked on his own saliva, groaning a loud guttural moan. Hyunwoo flipped the switch on the base of the toy, turning on the strong vibrations that made the omega keen in intense pleasure as the tip was rubbing mercilessly on his prostate. 

“Alpha…! I-I’m going to! Ah!” Kihyun pleaded with his head turned around towards the elder, his eyes watering with unshed tears of lust. The tension that was building up slowly when Hyunwoo was preparing him was now about to burst. “Ca-can I cum? Pl-please…!” 

Hyunwoo ignored his aching hardness from watching his omega cry and twitch under his administration, he kissed Kihyun gently, nibbling on the swollen bottom lip. He rumbled deeply, “ Go on, cum for me… Good boy, cum.” 

His hole clenched tightly on the vibrating dildo and with its harsh grazing over his prostate, he came with a loud whine and tears streaming down his red cheeks. The white gunk was spilled all over the already soiled sheets, the toy still digging into the bundle of nerves robotically, spiralling Kihyun into a painfully pleasurable hyper-sensitivity. 

“Ah, ah! Hyung! Turn it off! Please!” Kihyun sobbed uncontrollably, his body so tense it hovered on top of the bed. Hyunwoo reached over quickly to flip off the switch, the dildo turning off immediately making Kihyun flop onto the sheets. Kihyun coughed and gasped, trying to catch his breath. 

Hyunwoo picked up Kihyun gingerly, he gazed at the omega with unconcealed concern. He wiped the sweat off the omega’s brows with his fingers. “Are you alright? Was it too much?” 

Kihyun started breathing normally with Hyunwoo’s large palm rubbing on his back, he looked up into worried chocolate eyes. 

“No… No, it was good…” he sighed with a pink blush, “But this wasn’t supposed to make me cum…I just wanted to feel full…” 

Hyunwoo chuckled heartily, he pressed another kiss on Kihyun’s lips. The alpha patted Kihyun’s bottom lightly, “Then I assume you would want this kept inside then?” 

The omega flushed a bright red, “Yes! I mean, yes… Thank you…” 

The elder pushed the midnight blue dildo that was slipping out back in swiftly, igniting a small gasp. He placed the small man onto the only clean space on the bed, pulling the covers over and tucked him in. 

“I’ll go grab a cloth to wipe you clean, for now, close your eyes. You’ll need the energy when the next wave of heat hits you.” 

When Hyunwoo comes back, Kihyun is almost asleep. With droopy eyes, he observed his mate padded quietly in, probably assuming that the omega was dead to the world. Kihyun watched puzzledly as his mate waddle awkwardly around the room, until he noticed why. He shuffled underneath the covers and blinked himself awake. 

“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo exclaimed surprisedly as his mate crawled over to his lap naked. 

“You’re still hard…” Kihyun said quietly, his hot breaths teasing the erect penis. 

Hyunwoo choked, his dick twitched under the puffs of warm air. 

“Wait- Kihyun!” He bit into his clenched fist as his thighs spread under the small laps of the tongue of his mate that started without warning. Breathing heavily through his nose, Hyunwoo looked down at his lover. 

Which was a definite mistake.

He watched as Kihyun bobbed his head up and down slowly, his saliva slicking up the hard length. He lapped over the purple head, and dove down to tongue as deeply as he could into the slit that had been leaking precome non stop for the past few minutes. 

“Ugh!” Hyunwoo grunted, his back bent over in pleasure. 

Licking long stripes from the balls to the tip, Kihyun seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. He mouthed the glans and suckled on it like it was a lollipop, Hyunwoo’s strangled moans passed through his ears like music. 

When Kihyun felt the thighs underneath his hands start to tense up, he knew what was coming. He immediately sucked harder on the vein on the underside that he knew was one of Hyunwoo’s sensitive spots. The alpha groaned loudly as his cum spurted out in ropes over Kihyun’s waiting face. The thick liquid dripped down the omega’s face as he cummed as well, although only thinner, more translucent liquid spilled out since he has already cummed many times before. 

The two panted after the moment of insanity, coming down from their haze. Hyunwoo smiled exasperatedly towards Kihyun who had a sheepish grin on his face. 

“ I thought you were asleep. I was going to wipe you down, then solve my… problem later.” the alpha chuckled wiping his mate’s face clean with a towel, “Now I’d have to give you a shower…” 

Kihyun smiled sleepily after his high, “That can wait… I’m tired, cuddle me…?” 

Hyunwoo tugged the sluggish man into his embrace, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. Intertwining their legs, the two fell into a slumber under the warm rays of the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wrote this entire story because of this scene and I feel vaguely evil.   
> Welp, none can do! Hopefully this was an enjoyable read, and if there's a certain scene you would like me to try out, I'd be happy to!
> 
> Well then, see ya on the next update!
> 
> Honeypotatoes


	3. Warmth and frenzy

When Kihyun woke up for the first time, it was during the afternoon. The sun was almost setting and through the windows, golden shone through the white flowing curtains. The warm heat of Hyunwoo’s palm was sending comfortable waves through his lower stomach. He sighed, relishing in a moment where his brain was clear of the desperate thoughts of mating, knot, cum. 

He closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheekbones. He snuggled backwards into Hyunwoo, letting sleep engulf him once more. 

When he woke up the second time however, during the evening, the once-comforting heat from his alpha’s hands were now making his lower half burning up in desire and lust. He gaped on the humid air, eyes blinking brightly in the dark. He looked around, Hyunwoo must’ve have woken up once. The sheets were changed, his body clean and dry save for the new sweat that started running down his temple. 

Kihyun felt a tingle of guilt in his gut, he kept dirtying the cloth and he knew that Hyunwoo was tired. However his instincts didn’t allow for more thoughts. The heat was clouding over in his brain, taking over his actions. But Kihyun, with a sliver of rationality and the feeling of sorriness for his mate made him pull himself up. He moved slowly towards the edge of the bed, the feeling of his slick dripping down his crack made his face burn up. His own scent of summer showers and lavender hazing his focus, rendering him limp. 

He looked at the cleaned dildo on the night table, he bit his lips, not wanting a cold and robotic toy. He looked at Hyunwoo longingly, missing the feeling of a knot and the heated warmth that would soon follow. The heat was urging him to pounce and take, but his brain was telling him to let his love rest. He sobbed indecisively, looking back and forth. But soon, the red devil which was the heat successfully convinced him to go to his mate. 

He crawled over, taking in Hyunwoo’s sharp jawline, brown fan of eyelashes over soft cheeks and pink lips slacked open with drool. 

He shifted his gaze onto his mate’s lower body, shielded by grey sweatpants that really left nothing to the imagination. Kihyun could tell that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, the long and heavy girth laying soft underneath. He could see the outline of his cock, a massive shape curling over strong thick thighs.

Kihyun gulped. His fingers ghosted over the length before pulling down the pants carefully. He blushed as he saw the high hard cock lying over Hyunwoo’s hipbone, the balls heavy with seed. 

Leaning down, he blew soft breaths over his mate's cock. Licking the underside like a kitten and mouthing the large vein that made the dick twitch slightly. Sitting up, Kihyun slid his fingers up from the base to the tip, rubbing lightly on the sensitive slit. Precum left sticky remains on on his fingertip. 

Kihyun blushed, he could feel his own length growing harder and stiffer with each action. His bottom was damp from the slick that had pooled onto the sheets. Biting his lips, the omega spread his quaking things and sat on top of his mate.

Lifting his hips with some difficulty, he pressed his ass against the stiff hardness. Sighing at the temporary relief, Kihyun rubbed his crease over the hardened length of Hyunwoo’s cock. His rim fluttering in pleasure as the slick that oozed from him created an even more delicious friction. He gasped as quietly as he could, even though he knew that his actions would soon wake Hyunwoo anyway. 

His eyes shut tightly, he didn't notice Hyunwoo who was actually awake the entire time gazing at him with eyes that had pupils blown wide in lust and want. Kihyun was so focused on his task, he also didn't notice the creeping hands that were slithering their way towards his trembling thighs. 

Hyunwoo raised his hands high silently and it came down with a hard crack on Kihyun’s ass cheek, turning the pale globe red instantly. The omega's eyes flew open in shock, looking frantically at his mate, trying to grasp the turned situation. 

“Bad boy…” Hyunwoo hummed with a smirk, “ What are you doing, you naughty omega?” 

He continued bringing his palm down, not really caring about the answer. Kihyun whimpered, his face aflame with embarrassment and the slight pleasure accompanied by the pain. Small mewls sounded in the room.

The omega bit lightly on the muscled shoulder in front of him, his front molded against the firm chest. 

Once Hyunwoo stopped, the formally milky ass was red and pink, stinging with a burning sensation. Kihyun released his jaw only to whine out with a high pitched voice. He panted, the small tongue half visible in his mouth glistening from the saliva. His hole was a little loose, slick and semen flowing out freely. 

The alpha held onto the limp omega, hoisting them up into a sitting position against the wall. His hands supporting the slack body on him. Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun slowly swallowing the small moans as he slipped a finger inside, messing up the wet hole. He felt the flesh constrict around his fingers, wanting to please. 

Thrusting in and out a few times, making sure Kihyun was completely relaxed, Hyunwoo slammed inside, silencing the scream with a deep kiss. The omega bounced on top, his head lolling forward and he panted breathlessly in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck. 

It wasn't long before the two came, one groaning with a low growl and the other throwing his head back and arching his spine with a silent moan. The couple connected again with a pulsing knot, Kihyun squirming a little as he felt the ropes of hot cum filling him deep inside. 

Both of them were too filled with adrenaline to fall asleep. Kihyun's biological instincts sated for the moment, he started to purr. The sound resonating through Hyunwoo’s chest, and he in return, gave a low rumble.

“Hyunwoo-hyung…” Kihyun started sheepishly, “I'm a little hungry…” 

Hyunwoo slapped himself on the forehead, “ Of course! God, I'm sorry!” 

The alpha stood up carefully though the action still tugged on the knot, making Kihyun blush and gasp. Hyunwoo waddled in the kitchen, holding onto Kihyun with his hands. He grabbed the granola bars that he knew Kihyun loved and some fruit cups. Sitting down gingerly on the sofa, Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun, who was still connected to him, munch on a chocolate granola bar with light blush. 

The atmosphere was comfortable, and once Kihyun’s stomach was sated, the knot deflated. The omega blushed as he slid off carefully with a loud pop, the slick and semen dripping out. Hyunwoo chuckled, carrying his mate to the shower, they stood under the warm sprays. Kihyun’s small fingers massaging Hyunwoo’s lowered head, lathering his hair with his lavender scented shampoo. 

“It’s smells good, this scent…” Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo’s demure gaze.

“I bought it because I thought it would smell like you, but it's too artificial.” Hyunwoo explained.

Kihyun flushed at the words, pressing a small kiss on the other’s wet lips. He grabbed the detachable shower head, motioned for Hyunwoo to close his eyes and washed out the white flecks and bubbles with a gentle hand. 

The alpha pushed his wet, clean hair back with a strong hand, several stray strands falling in front of his eyes. He stood up straight, lithe body on display. Kihyun averted his eyes, his cheeks red from the sight. Hyunwoo chuckled lowly, he embraced the smaller man in front of him and took in his slender figure. The wet hair darkened to a charcoal gray that stuck on the back of his neck, the bright eyes that sparkled with the galaxy and cosmos stuck within, the water droplets that slid down his long legs. 

Hyunwoo felt really blessed at this moment, his face grinning that familiar buddha like smile. 

They stood under the water together for a moment, the air slow and pleasant. Then Kihyun reddened, his fingers shot down to feather over his rim. He buried his face in Hyunwoo’s chest, whining as the gunk slid down his inner thigh. The alpha was confused for a moment, then he realized. He took the shower head from its mantle grinning and brought it down to the omega’s bottom. Kihyun gasped as the focused spray hit his hole, the flesh inside trying to spit out the hot water and other liquids. He scratched the broad back with his nails, clutching desperately as his knees weakened. 

As the unforgiving jet of water continued, Kihyun’s bottom slackened and let the transparent liquid in. He could feel the hot water enter his body, jumping a little because of the temperature. Once Hyunwoo deemed that enough liquid was inside, he took a soft wash cloth from the side and shoved it in. Kihyun whined, his spine weakened and the sploshing of water was burning his walls. 

The alpha picked up the limp man in his arms, careful of the bruises. He bounced the flush man up and down, Kihyun’s eyes lidded and hazy from the sensation. His flesh was sensitive from the various activities and now with the washcloth that plugged him up, he focused unconsciously on his rear. Kihyun whimpered, his eyes closed tightly. 

After a few minutes, Hyunwoo patted the perky ass comfortingly. “I’m going to take it out now.”

Kihyun nodded fervently, the hot water was a little too much for him to take. The alpha tugged on the edge of the washcloth, testing it. He grabbed the part that was not shoved inside, held on the limp body tightly so that Kihyun’s knees won’t fail him, and yanked it out with a harsh movement. 

The omega’s eyes were wide open, his pupils blown wide and a scream tore out his throat. The washcloth was coarse against his sensitive flesh, and the water spurted out in rush. Kihyun rolled his eyes back, thankful for the warm palm that was holding him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I'm so sorry, what was evEn ThE laSt SCenE?!??  
> Oh god, what is going on in my brain? Someone needs to crack it open and check it
> 
> I'm sorry but hopefully this was at least enjoyable...? (cringing immensely)
> 
> See you on the next update...? Maybe...? If you still find me sane enough?


	4. I love you.

Kihyun woke up feeling hot and burning in his gut. The back of his mind that still kept some of its sanity, was exasperated and Kihyun could almost hear them say, again?! However, no matter what he thought, his heat had returned and the omega turned around with bright eyes, looking at the empty bed with confusion. 

Where was Hyunwoo?

Kihyun scrambled up, but his spine wouldn't cooperate and he plopped down on the sheets. He moaned quietly, blushing as he felt the air brush against his thighs. His ass seemed to be tugged by an invisible string and was high up in the air. He clenched on nothing, whining as he felt a deep emptiness. Reaching back, he slid a finger in. 

When Hyunwoo came back with some soup and cloths, he saw Kihyun who was desperately thrusting four short fingers in his slicked hole. The small digits shoving themselves in and out, the sticky liquid pooling on his curled palm and dripping down on the charcoal bedding. Low hums and high mewls made Hyunwoo breath heavily with want. The alpha crept over to the omega, setting the things he held on the ground quietly. Kihyun was so absorbed in his actions, he didn’t realize the slight dip in the bed. Pushing a thick finger in beside the four, Hyunwoo moved closer to blow softly on the twitching rim. 

The omega gasped in shock, just as he was about to turn around, he felt a strong hand on his hip, restricting his movements. The thick finger rubbed slowly on his inner walls, making Kihyun’s breathing stutter. Then his fingers were pulled out carefully, his whine of loss of stimulation suddenly changed in pitch and he buried his face in the pillow. He could feel a warm and wet sensation flattening over his rim. Kihyun moaned as the alpha mouthed his puckered hole, coating it with his saliva. Biting lightly on the flesh on the outside, Hyunwoo dove in and rubbed his tongue on the inner walls. 

“Hyung-! That’s dirty!” Kihyun cried in between pleasured whines. 

The alpha continued, he sucked and bit and licked. When he stopped and raised up, his lips were shiny with a sheen of slick, making Kihyun who turned back blush at the erotic sight. Both their lengths were hard and taut against their stomachs, and Hyunwoo grabbed the flushing omega onto his lap and palmed their tips together. Kihyun moaned, throwing his head back, his focus concentrated on that single part. 

Hyunwoo grunted, pulling Kihyun’s hand to do the job. As the omega ran his hand and flicked his wrists on the right parts, his eyes watered with the pleasure. Kihyun nuzzled his head right where the elder’s scent gland is, breathing in the strong cinnamon spices that tickled his nose and made him want more. He concentrated his fingers on Hyunwoo more than he did on himself, and when the alpha reached out to rub the oozing slit, Kihyun released almost immediately. Hyunwoo cummed as well, the small fingers scratching on the underside with his blunt nails pushing him over the edge.   
……….

The yellow light bulb casted a soft glow in the living room, the couple was enjoying their meal in a comfortable silence. As Kihyun slurped down the noodles, he grinned in bliss as the soup warmed his stomach. 

“Hah…” the omega set down his finished bowl on the coffee table and laid against Hyunwoo who was finished eating a while ago. Kihyun closed his eyes and sighed cozily. 

He was really glad that Hyunwoo at least knew how to cook the basics, such as ramen and rice. Otherwise, he’d be eating granola bars for the entirety of his heat, like Jooheon… Kihyun shuddered at the thought, feeling bad for the younger omega with Changkyun as his mate. 

The omega felt strong arms wrap around his middle, warm palms rubbing idly on his lower stomach. He looked up to Hyunwoo who seemed like he was on the verge of falling asleep with the comfortable atmosphere, his head resting on an angle. Kihyun’s mind drifted off, his thoughts circling around his current life. 

Everything was good. Well, that would be a slight overstatement. He still had those moments of irritation when his boss was being unreasonable. He still had those days where everything seemed to go against his very existence. 

But, he still had his friends and his family. His loud, noisy friends who cared and loved him. His nozy, over-protective family members who appreciated and adored him. And his mate, who went out of his way in almost everything to make him feel like he was the most special person on earth. 

So really everything, was good. 

Kihyun closed his eyes and opened them with a shine. 

He climbed onto Hyunwoo’s lap, starting the alpha out of his dreams. Combing his hands apologetically through his hair, Kihyun cupped the elder’s confused face with both hands.   
Peppering small kisses on the face that still had a little baby fat on them, the omega exhaled in nervousness.

“I want you to go, in there…” Kihyun whispered, his face aflame. But the alpha still looked puzzled, thus the omega whispered again, “Impregnate me…” 

Hyunwoo realized with widened eyes, he sat frozen in his spot. He returned to his senses with a small punch from his flushed mate, the alpha pulled Kihyun closer with a quiet yelp of joy, his heart beating erratically. The elder was smiling widely, however he still pulled back and looked into the omega’s eyes seriously. 

“Are you sure? Definitely?” Hyunwoo touched his mate’s soft stomach, “I’m not sure if I will be able to control myself later. I can try to but…”

Kihyun silenced his mate with a kiss, when they parted, a string of saliva connected their lips. The omega nooded ferverently, “I’m sure, yes.”

Looking at the alpha’s face of worry and uncertainty, Kihyun added, “I trust you to not hurt me.”

Hyunwoo breathed, he closed his eyes, and opened them to find his mate’s glowing face. He picked up the omega, making the younger yelp in surprise. He strided into the dimly lit bedroom and threw Kihyun on the bed before crawling over him. 

Kihyun was shadowed under Hyunwoo, but it didn’t make him feel intimidated or scared. Because once he saw the alpha’s face full of love and adoration, he knew that he would be well taken care of. He surged up and smashed his mouth over the plump lips, the couple engrossed in their small battle over control. 

Hyunwoo ran his hands down slowly over the thin torso, his fingers leaving goosebumps. He watched as Kihyun stretched and curled. He watched as Kihyun accept him completely, leaving no space. He watched as Kihyun opened his mouth and small mewlings resound in the room and loud moans escape as he rammed in a sacred place. His mind was hazy from the heat, his ears catching on the faint whines of “Hyung, too full…” 

Kihyun felt like his head was gonna burst. He was being bounced up and down, he felt like he was being filled to the brim for the first time. It felt odd, something seemed a little off, but somehow it also felt that it should’ve been this way since the beginning. The flesh he’d never knew existed being rubbed, a new deepness being discovered and felt. Kihyun’s head lolled back onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder, his eyes glazed over from the pleasure. The omega was shaking his head slightly with tightly closed eyes, pleading for mercy. 

And then Hyunwoo watched as Kihyun arch his back in ecstasy, screaming his name. 

The alpha grunted at the sudden tightness, his shaft conjuring up the last knot of this heat. He pushed in without difficulty, releasing in the hot gunk deep inside. 

And at this moment, Kihyun felt something different for the first time in his life. His head was still dizzy from the activity, but he could seem to picture himself and Hyunwoo in the future. Laughing as a giggling baby kissed them both on the cheek, holding hands and walking down a street filled with the sun’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back from China where there is absolutely no internet access! Yeah!!! 
> 
> Haha anyway, here is a long awaited chapter and I hope this was an enjoyable experience, since this is the last chapter. Maybe I'll consider writing a sequel, who knows! ( I say that as if I don't have several stories lined up to be written. Oops) 
> 
> Well then see you next time! 
> 
> Honeypotatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I'm so sorry. 
> 
> This is my first ever smut fic and I'm so... idk, embarassed?  
> Like was it even good? Idk, it's not like I can go up to someone and say, hey! can you read this smut I wrote and tell me your thoughts??
> 
> ANyway, I'm so sorry for this fic. I was honestly just testing the waters, god.  
> Hopefully this was enjoyable...
> 
> (Also for my Changkyun centric fic that I promised? It seems like this would be updated first, so expect that to be pushed back for while, sorry...)
> 
> (If omegaverse is something you enojoy reading, I did write another story on omegaverse called Hidden! It's a little different and Kihyun-centric if that's your thing!


End file.
